


Pissy

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daniel is pissy and jack is aggravating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissy

"For the last time, Jack, stop touching things!"

"Ooh, someone's pissy today," Jack said, putting down the rock he'd been playing with and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Pissy?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Pissy?! You invade my office, keep me from working, mess with priceless artifacts, but when I tell you to stop, I'm pissy?"

"Yup," Jack said, shit-eating grin firmly in place. "Pissy."

"Arg!" Daniel stomped out from behind the desk and over to Jack, close enough that their chests were almost touching. "You infuriating, insufferably ass! You, you -- " He grabbed Jack's lapels and the next thing Jack knew they were kissing, a battle of teeth and tongues. Jack brought his arms up around Daniel's back and the kiss gentled, becoming softer and slower.

Daniel's death grip on Jack's lapels loosened and his finger slipped up Jack's neck to tangle in his hair. He made a soft sound against Jack's lips and then pulled back for air. "Pissy?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Ass," Daniel said, reeling Jack in for another kiss.


End file.
